the_temple_of_kradenfandomcom-20200213-history
Newbie FAQ
Welcome to the Newbie FAQ! This is where new Kradenettes can go to have all of their questions answered! Brief explanations will be given on this page, enough to get you started, and you can follow the links to learn more about different subjects. Where do I get started? How do I get a user title? The default user titles are Temple-themed and will change as you reach various post counts. The option to change your user title to something of your own choosing comes when you reach 1000 posts. While this may seem like a lot, at the Temple it is not hard to get to 1000 posts within a few weeks' time. The Pointless Gibberish subforum or the Snack Bar topic are good places to post freely. To change your user title once you have reached the required amount of posts, click the Preferences tab at the top of the board. Under the Profile Options section you will see the Update Profile link. Member Title will be the first option available to fill out. Member titles do not have to be approved before showing up, but if your member title breaks Temple rules it will be changed and title privileges may be revoked if the offence warrants it. How do I change my username? Go to the Preferences tab at the top of the board. Under the Board Controls section you will find the Change Username option. Enter your new desired username in the box provided, and an admin will review it and most likely make the change in under twenty-four hours. It is quite acceptable to post in the Snoutbox to let the admins know there is a pending username change request in the queue. Username changes are not accepted if they break any Temple rules. What are clans? Clans are elementally-affiliated groups here at the Temple. They are based off of the four elements from Golden Sun, but we haved added two more fanon elements, Sol and Luna. There inclusion is part of what defines Templeverse. Members may join a clan at the Temple. It means allying yourself with a portion of the userbase who also identifies with that element. It is possible to change clans, but clanhopping too frequently is discouraged. Members may also choose to remain Clanless. The clan you choose does not prevent you from roleplaying as a character of another element. Sol and Luna? As mentioned above, Sol and Luna are two additional elements. The Temple was founded in 2005, before Dark Dawn was created, and so the Sol and Luna elements were created by Saturos and based off of the Sol and Luna chambers in Sol Sanctum. Their abilities were defined by the userbase and crystallized into their current forms in Clan Wars. What's Templeverse? Templeverse is the Temple's fanon version of Weyard. Adapted from Golden Sun canon, it incorporates additional elements and fills in the history of Weyard and Alchemy. What are RPs? Hacking Incidents? Who's Steve Heiden? Heiden Saga Who's Who? The Temple has a lot of members, and sometimes it can be overwhelming to learn who everyone is. One helpful thing to do is to learn the common nicknames. Who are the staff? *The staff is a group of Kradenettes who moderate and administrate Temple. They're the users with bold, darker usernames. A current list of staff can be found on on this Temple site statistics page and more detailed information can be found on the Staff page on this wiki. Additional Temple Areas Skype Chatroom Facebook Twitter Category:Temple Lore